It came in a dream
by Moonlitdaydream
Summary: Remus and Harry are grieving the loss of Sirius Black. They know he's gone, there's no way back from the Veil but they can't seem to move on. Until one day everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

Remus Lupin sat in the darkness of his kitchen, one hand gripping the bottle of Firewhisky in front of him, and the other slowly rubbing circles on his forehead. His headache was only getting worse. It was a combination of three things- the impending full moon and the rapidly decreasing Firewhisky being two of them. The third was one Remus preferred not to think about. He had spent every waking second (of which there were many- sleep did not seem to come anymore) of the last two weeks doing everything he could to forget. He had not been successful.

Sirius was gone. Sirius Black, who he had known since he was eleven years old, secretly loved since he was seventeen, was gone. Sure, there had been twelve years spent apart when Remus had wanted to hate Sirius with every fibre of his being, but Remus preferred not to think about that either. Remus had wanted to blame Harry for Sirius' death, but he knew deep down the boy wasn't at fault. Harry was exactly that- a boy. A boy driven by love and a desperation to save the only family he had ever known. The exact same desires that drove Sirius to go to Harry in the first place.

Sirius. Funny, stubborn, clever, infuriating, handsome, brave Sirius Black. Gone. The glass trembled slightly as Remus picked up his fifth drink. He took a huge gulp, feeling the sting at the back of his throat and the pounding in his head increase. He closed his eyes, glass resting precariously in his hand. There was no peace from this. Sirius' face, sunken yet still handsome and his grey eyes shining with life. This had happened before. No matter how much he tried, Remus could not get Sirius out of his head. But tonight, the face seemed different. It's mouth was moving.

Very slowly and deliberately, as though it understood Remus' senses were somewhat impaired, Sirius was mouthing something. The grey eyes were sharp and alert, willing Remus to hear what he was saying. Remus couldn't make it out. He needed to focus. He pressed his still shaking fingers over his eyes as though trying to force some understanding into them. And then all of a sudden he saw. He properly understood what the face of Sirius was trying to say.

The glass dropped to the floor in surprise and shattered all over the darkened kitchen.

In a stifling bedroom approximately one hundred miles away Harry Potter woke up. He was breathing hard, sweat causing his t shirt to stick to his chest.

Trembling with something that definitely wasn't cold, Harry staggered across the room and pushed open the window in an attempt to let in some air. He leant out, taking desperate breaths of the night air. There was no breeze, and Privet Drive seemed to have almost wilted in the heat. The yellow grass was tired, and the usually proud sunflowers in next door's garden had collapsed as though exhausted. There was nothing abnormal about this summers night in Surrey.

Harry's dream however had been extremely abnormal. It wasn't the fact that he dreamt of a bright green flash of light, or Cedric's shocked face as he crumpled to the ground. That was part and parcel of a Harry Potter nightmare. No, it was Sirius. Sirius was a recent addition to the night terrors, but usually he just stared silently and accusingly at Harry. Usually he advanced on Harry like a lion on a deer, ready to pounce on his Godson for leading him to his death.

But tonight had been different, almost more disturbing. Sirius' face had appeared, thin and haunted as it had been in real life but the handsome grey eyes had a fire of energy within them. They stared at Harry determinedly, Sirius' mouth moving slowly and carefully. He had been mouthing something. In his confused state of semi consciousness, Harry had been unable to figure out what was being said. He focused all his sleepy energy on decoding the message, willing himself to stay asleep in order to figure it out.

And then suddenly he knew. He properly understood what the face of Sirius was trying to say.

It was then that he woke with a start, breathing hard with sweat causing his t shirt to stick to his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Quill poised ready to write, Harry leaned back in his chair thinking hard. How could he explain his dream to Remus without sounding like he had gone mad with grief, like he had completely lost the plot?

'Dear Remus' he began, 'I hope you are well, and the approaching full moon isn't treating you too badly'. Here Harry paused. 'Poor Remus' he thought to himself ' I can't imagine how bad he's going to be without Padfoot'.

The letter continued: 'I only ever seem to write to you when something has happened. Sorry about that but I don't know what else to do. It's about a dream I had, the strangest one of all. It's far too complicated to explain in a letter. Can we meet somewhere? I know I'm not supposed to leave the house much but I need to see someone from the magical world, if only to prove to myself it still exists. That I still exist. Please Remus. I need you. Harry'.

Harry gave the letter a quick read over then tied it to a waiting Hedwig's leg before he changed his mind. "Go on girl" he whispered "as quick as you can please". Hedwig gave a soft hoot of understanding then took off. Harry watched her fade away across Privet Drive then heaved himself off his seat to go downstairs and start making breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

Within a day Harry had a reply from Remus, suggesting the park at the end of Magnolia Crescent as a meeting place. And so it was to there Harry set off, feeling extremely nervous about what he was about to do. Remus would think that he was insane, driven mad by grief. The very idea that Sirius was alive, waiting for them, trapped alone until they got there, was beyond all sense. Remus believed that Sirius was gone, he had told Harry himself. Harry had seen the pain it had caused Remus to explain, in no uncertain terms, "he's gone Harry, there's no coming back from the veil."

And so it was with a sickening feeling that Harry turned the corner into the park, spotting Remus immediately. He was pacing up and down, looking almost as nervous as Harry felt. This was strange. Remus was the calmest, most together person Harry knew. What could have put him in such a state?

Having heard Harry approach, Remus stopped pacing and turned to face the boy. "Hello Harry" he said softly "it is wonderful to see you again."

Harry stopped, surveying Remus warily. He had deep black circles under his eyes (much like Harry's) and his clothes were rumpled and shabbier than ever. Grief had not been treating Remus well. "Remus" Harry croaked, suddenly overcome with unexpected emotion "Thank you so much for coming." He made his way towards a swing and sat down, nodding at the other in invitation.

Remus sat. "I couldn't not come.. I needed to speak with you anyway. I-"

Harry was barely listening.

"I have something I need to tell you" both blurted out at the same time. They looked at each other in surprise. Remus gave the ghost of a smile, "Go on" he said "you first".

Harry fidgeted, kicking a stone from under his feet. "I don't quite know where to begin" he confessed, "but please.. please hear me out."

Remus nodded, goosebumps were appearing inexplicably on his arms. This was strangely similar to how he has planned on starting.

"I had a dream" Harry continued, "and I saw him- Sirius. I always dream of him every night. Every night since he.. since it happened. But this was different." Harry decided that now he had started he might as well get the whole story out. "I saw his face. He was looking right at me."

Remus had started to breathe heavier, unconsciously he was staring at Harry with his mouth open. This couldn't have happened. There was no way.

Harry carried on, oblivious to Remus' turmoil, "He was trying to tell me something. He was telling me.."

"That he's alive and trapped behind the veil" Remus finished for him.

Harry closed his mouth abruptly and looked at Remus with wide eyes. "How? Er, yeah I mean, How?" he stammered stupidly.

Remus would have laughed at the sheer confusion on Harry's face had the situation not been so serious. "I had the exact same dream. Well, more of a daydream, a vision if you will" he said. "I was going to come and see you anyway, and then I got your letter."

"Right" was all Harry could manage to say. Despite himself, a faint spark of hope was causing his heart to beat a little faster. Remus didn't think he was insane. He believed him. And if he had had the same dream, then maybe, just maybe, there was some truth in it after all.

"Question now of course" Remus said "is what exactly are we going to do about it?"


	4. Chapter 4

Harry and Remus stayed in the park for most of the day discussing their shared dream, and what they could possibly do about it. There was of course another reason why they were both keen to stay in the park, although neither would admit it to the other. Remus had been increasingly isolating himself from the rest of the Order since Sirius' fall behind the veil. He hadn't been able to understand the looks of pity. Talking to Harry was giving him something to focus on, something to do other than wallow in self- pity.

Harry was enjoying talking to someone who didn't hate him. Someone who was proof that the wizarding world existed, that he still existed.

"I think the obvious thing to do would be to go to Dumbledore" Remus said. "He will have an idea what to do."

Harry pulled a face. Dumbledore had finally explained about the prophecy, and Harry now understood why he had been forced to live with the Dursleys, but this didn't mean he was a fan of the headmaster. Quite frankly, since that night at the Ministry Harry had done a lot of thinking about the true motivations of his headmaster.

Remus spotted the look and gave a crooked half smile "I know you have your doubts about Professor Dumbledore Harry-"

"I don't doubt he's on our side" Harry interrupted quickly "and that he would want Sirius back."

Remus tilted his head to one side "then what is it?" he asked.

Harry hesitated. He wanted to explain properly without sounding like a petulant child. "I believe Dumbledore would be pleased that Sirius is alive. But I also can't help but think that when we get Sirius back, Dumbledore will keep him locked away again, like he did before. He will keep me at the Dursleys, not with Sirius like I should be. Dumbledore has a plan Remus, and while I'm sure it will help get rid of Voldermort I don't think I can live like that anymore. I need my family, my real family." He paused, a little surprised by how strongly he felt about it all.

Remus was also surprised. Before the Ministry himself and Sirius had spent many nights alone at Grimmauld Place, discussing Dumbledore and his 'agenda'. Remus had a long held respect for the headmaster, dating back to the day he received his Hogwarts letter. Sirius, did not. "Don't be so bloody blind Moony" Sirius had said "I'm not saying he's gone dark, but he's definitely got something planned for Harry. And I don't like it."

Remus blinked and brought himself back to the present. "OK Harry" he said "I understand why you're sceptical about the headmaster, I really do."

Harry let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"But we can't do this without him Harry. There are wards in place, keeping you here in Privet Drive for starters" Remus continued "I can't get you away without him knowing. We need to tell him about Sirius. Then we have a reason for you being away, even if it is just in the daytime. Do you understand?"

Harry gave a short nod, ignoring the flash of annoyance he felt at being kept under surveillance like some kind of criminal. "OK" he agreed shortly "then we write to Dumbledore."

Remus gave a sudden mischievous Marauder grin. "I have a better idea" he said, seizing Harry's arm and turning on the spot.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. It is very appreciated. I'm struggling with it a little, so any comments are appreciated.**

Harry tried, and failed, not to fall over as his feet slammed suddenly into the solid ground of Hogsmeade Village. He took Remus's offered hand and stood up quickly. "Won't somebody be able to track that?" he asked worriedly, trying to ignore how red his face had gone.

Remus shook his head "don't panic, side along apparators can't be monitored. Obviously there's no longer a Trace on me so the Ministry will have no idea."

"I wasn't thinking of the Ministry" Harry muttered darkly.

Remus, thanks to his super sensitive hearing, heard this. "Dumbledore? Well, we're going to see him anyway so he might as well know we're coming" he smiled reassuringly, "and if you're worried about anybody else, any Death Eaters, don't be. No one will have a clue where you've gone I promise."

Harry did feel better, it was good to have Remus with him. Almost like having Sirius back. Almost. They continued to make their way through Hogsmeade. The village was quiet despite the blazing sunshine. Clearly people were only going out when necessary now, and the absence of Hogwarts students only served to heighten the slightly depressing atmosphere.

Remus set quite a pace, and Harry, being considerably shorter, was out of breath by the time they reached the Hogwarts gates. "Sorry" Remus said "it's probably not the best idea I've ever had bringing you into the open like this." He felt suddenly guilty at the risk he had taken "I want to get into the grounds as quickly as possible."

Harry was about to say that he didn't give a damn about wards or safety, and that all he wanted was to get his Godfather back, but the words died in his throat. There was no need to take it out on Remus, none of this was his fault.

Remus took out his wand and waved it in a very complicated pattern, murmuring incantation after incantation under his breath. The enormous gates in front of them began to almost shimmer, as though they were slipping in and out of focus. Remus took Harry by the arm once more and pulled him forwards. They stepped through the bars of the gate as though they were not even there, and Harry turned around to see them solidify again, a foreboding entrance to the grounds.

It felt strange being at school in the holidays. Harry had got so used to the very Muggle Privet Drive that to be at the castle, which almost breathed magic, was very odd indeed. Odd, but comforting in its own way.

"I expect Professor Dumbledore will be meeting us shortly" Remus interrupted these musings, "so we need to decide exactly how we are going to explain this to him."

Harry thought for a moment, "are we not just going to tell him about the dream, vision, whatever you want to call it?"

Remus looked at him, surprised. "it's afterwards I'm worried about Harry. I've been thinking it over and I think you might have a point about-"

Remus stopped talking as they were approached by a tall, lean figure in bright blue robes. Professor Dumbledore was walking swiftly towards them, a slight frown on his aged face.


	6. Chapter 6

**As always reviews are so welcome. Please also check out my story 'Butterflies'- I am very proud of that one and would love some feedback.**

"Harry, Remus" Dumbledore said by way of greeting, "what has happened?"

Remus looked puzzled "why-"

"I can only assume there has been some kind of emergency Remus and that is why you have seen fit to remove Harry from the safety of Privet Drive."

The overly grateful twelve year old boy in Remus cringed at the disappointment in the headmaster's voice. He briefly felt as if he had done something terribly wrong, before remembering that he was supposed to be the adult, the one in charge for Harry. He opened his mouth to speak, but was beaten to it by an angry fifteen year old.

"Remus did not remove me from Privet Drive Professor, I wanted to come. As for it not being safe, clearly you have forgotten all the things that happened last summer. And, it is an emergency actually and we need to speak to you right away." Harry paused in his tirade long enough to remember that in order to get Dumbledore's help it was probably best not to shout at him. He took a calming breath and looked right into Dumbledore's (rather shocked) eyes. "I'm very sorry Sir" he said contritely, "it's just this really is of the upmost importance. You see.."

Remus decided to step in before Harry could get himself all worked up again. Honestly, the boy really was a fiery combination of both of his parents and Godfather at times like this. That fire would serve them well when it came to the extremely difficult task of getting Sirius back.

"Professor, I think what Harry and I have come to discuss would be better heard inside" Remus said calmly "please may we come in?" And without waiting for Dumbledore's answer he set off on the final path towards the castle and through the doors to the Entrance Hall.

Dumbledore had listened patiently, as Harry had babbled his way through the whole story. Then again as Remus had explained more calmly, with all the details in the correct order. Now there was a heavy silence as he sat surveying the two over his glasses.

Harry was fidgeting in his chair. "Why was the old man just sitting there?" He thought to himself. "Surely after news like that he had something to say?!"

Dumbledore's voice broke into these frustrated thoughts. "Harry, my dear boy, I am sorry I have not communicated with you more over the summer" he said in an apologetic tone.

Harry was surprised "er..that's alright Sir" he replied.

Dumbledore nodded, face grave "clearly" he continued "you have not been coping with Sirius' death nearly as well as I thought you would." Remus looked sharply at the headmaster, but Dumbledore carried on regardless. "This…dream you describe was merely that I'm afraid. A dream born out of the terrible grief you must be feeling. There is no way back from the veil Harry, and I know you understand that really."

Dumbledore sounded so calm, so reasonable, that just for a second Harry believed him. He almost convinced himself that he had made the whole thing up. That was until he heard Remus' furious voice "Albus" (both Harry and Dumbledore noted the use of first name) "I am not going to lie and pretend that I do not want Sirius back more than anything." Here, Remus' face turned slightly pink and there was a break in his voice "but neither Harry or myself have got confused, or turned mad with grief. Sirius is alive and he is counting on us to get him out. And I will be damned if I am going to let him down again." Remus slammed his hand on the table, then stood up abruptly and strode out of the office.

Harry stared after him, mouth open then turned to face Dumbledore again. The headmaster gave him a sympathetic smile, "my boy, I am going to have to escort you back to Privet Drive. I can see that you are in need of some contact with your friends over this summer and so I shall ensure that they write to you shortly. I, of course, am contactable by Owl if you need me. Try to relax Harry, spend some time remembering the good times you had with Sirius. You need to start to accept that he is gone."

Harry could not believe his ears. Yes, he had his issues with Dumbledore but he never thought he would be dismissed in such a way. The fact that Dumbledore wasn't even willing to give them a chance at saving Sirius was very difficult to understand. He knew then that Remus and himself were going to have to do this alone. They just needed to figure out how.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been two days since Dumbledore had left Harry back in Privet Drive. They had not parted on good terms.

Harry had been furious, both at being escorted home like a naughty child and at Dumbledore's refusal to believe them about Sirius. The headmaster for his part had maintained an air of pitying understanding, which had served only to irritate Harry further. Dumbledore had also been unable to resist giving Harry one final word of advice, "You need to rest Harry.. Do not worry about anything beyond that. I strongly advise you do not leave the house for the next few days. Someone will be along to check on you soon." And then, after ensuring that Harry had stepped inside the house he had apparated away.

Nobody had come to check on Harry as yet. He had sat in his room brooding ever since. The few times he had slipped into a restless sleep, Sirius' face had floated across his closed eyelids and he would wake again, heart racing. Remus had been silent so far too, he hadn't so much as sent Harry a letter. Harry however felt he knew Remus fairly well by now, and seeing how furious his former teacher had been he was certain that Remus hadn't given up on anything just yet. No, Harry was certain Remus would be in touch soon enough. Then they could really set to work.

Remus was once more sat at his kitchen table, seemingly oblivious to the ever increasing darkness. This time however it was a mug of tea he nursed rather than Firewhisky. He needed to keep a clearer head from now on if he was going to do this properly.

After storming out of Dumbledore's office two days ago Remus had gone straight to the Three Broomsticks and proceeded to get as drunk as magically possible. As the drink glasses piled up, his anger had abated ever so slightly, but he remained as determined to rescue Sirius as ever. Dumbledore's response had been unpleasant but not entirely unexpected, and it was certainly nothing that could not be worked around.

The only part of the whole thing that Remus did feel slightly guilty for was dragging Harry into this. He was the only real magical guardian the boy had left, and he was supposed to be the responsible one. He should have brushed off Harry's vision as simply a dream and proceeded to investigate himself. He had allowed Harry to get his hopes up, and if all of this came to nothing that was something he would never forgive himself for.

Then again, another part of him knew Harry, knew he wouldn't settle for being kept in the dark. Harry was much too like his father, and dare Remus say it, his Godfather, to sit idle and let other people take all the risks.

Remus drained the last of his tea and took out his wand to summon some parchment and quill. If they were going to do this, it was time to get properly organised.


	8. Chapter 8

Minerva McGonagall was not a woman who was easily shocked, which was one of the reasons why Remus admired her so much. She took everything in her stride, be it her first ever Werewolf student or the innocence of a man she had long thought guilty of a terrible crime.

So to see her now, staring at him a little open mouthed was both amusing and disconcerting. "Er..Professor?" Remus said, jolting her out of her reverie.

She blushed, and haphazardly straightened her robes in a fluster "Sorry Mr Lupin. This is just a lot of information to take in. I.." She stopped and took out her wand to heat up the pot of tea that had grown steadily colder as their meeting went on. She poured a cup and Remus noticed her hand was shaking. "How can you be so sure?" she asked.

Remus thought about this for a moment. Why was he so sure? Everything about this whole situation screamed impossible. The veil was legendary, everyone knew that once a soul entered it there was no way back. And yet Remus and Harry had both had the same vision, the same conviction that Sirius could be saved. And that could not have been a coincidence.

"I believe in Sirius" he said simply.

Minerva smiled "then I will do everything I can to help" she said firmly.

Harry sat down heavily on a swing and ran his finger down the list of names in front of him. Some were extremely familiar, Professors McGonagall and Flitwick, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mundugus Fletcher and Arthur Weasley being the main ones. McGonagall and Flitwick had already been crossed out.

"They agreed to help then?" Harry asked, looking up at Remus. "They believe us?"

Remus nodded "neither are sure how exactly they can help so they took a little convincing. They're the two most trustworthy professors in Hogwarts, and I am almost certain any research they can do will prove invaluable."

Harry nodded his agreement. McGonagall might have been strict but she was fair and extremely clever, and Flitwick's knowledge of the most unusual charms could prove very useful in their plans for getting into the Ministry. There was only one problem that Harry could see. "You don't think they'll tell Dumbledore?" he questioned worriedly.

Remus shook his head firmly "I thought about that, but Minerva has always been wary of believing everything Dumbledore says. She's not afraid to stand up to him. Plus, Sirius always was one of her favourites" he smirked a little before continuing, "and Flitwick won't say anything I'm certain."

Harry nodded again and turned his attention back to the list. Mundungus Fletcher made sense, the man was a crook and was sure to have a connection or two that could get them into the Department of Mysteries without being noticed. Kingsley Shacklebolt was equally useful for similar reasons.

A name at the bottom of the list caught Harry's attention. No. Remus was insane! Surely not!

"Snape?" he exclaimed "you can't be serious!" He stared at Remus in complete disbelief.

Remus pulled a sympathetic face. " I know" he said consolingly "but if we get through everyone else and achieve what we're trying to, we're going to really need him Harry."

Harry stood up abruptly and without meaning to found himself raising his voice, "when Sirius comes back he is not going to want Snivellus Snape to be the first person he sees!"

"Harry!" Remus shouted back, stopping he boy in his tracks. " We need Severus. We have no idea what state Sirius is going to be in when he gets out of the veil, and believe it or not Severus is the best person to have around."

"Can't you do it?" Harry muttered, aware that he sounded about four years old.

"I don't have the expertise and you know it" Remus snapped back. "Potions was never my strong suit and if we are going to do this properly we need the best person for the job. And that person is Professor Snape."

"He'll never do it" Harry said mutinously.

"Well" Remus sighed "you're just going to have to convince him then aren't you."


	9. Chapter 9

A week had passed and Harry had been able to do no more than sit stewing in his room, drafting and redrafting letters to Professor Snape. Remus had assured him that he would speak to Mundungus and Arthur, leaving Harry with the unenviable task of convincing his sullen, probably a Death Eater potions master.

"Not the words I would use to get him on board Harry" Remus had said with a wry smile when Harry voiced his really, this was impossible! Snape hated Harry, Harry hated Snape, that was how life was.

But if Snape hated Harry then he absolutely despised Sirius. And, if Harry was being completely honest with himself, he did not blame Snape for that at all. Sirius was the best person Harry knew, but it couldn't be denied that his Godfather had been downright cruel to Snape when they were younger.

Harry knew that Remus was worried about what state Sirius would be in when he came out of the veil. Technically, his Godfather should have died the second he fell into the silvery mist so the mere fact that he was still alive was a miracle in itself. That he would emerge healthy and whole was too much to ask. They needed the expertise of Snape, the best potions master in the country. He would know how to restore someone in such a state back to health. But, and Harry strongly suspected this would happen, if Snape refused to help then there would be nothing him or Remus could do.

Picking up his quill once again, with the voice of Sirius ringing in his head, Harry took a fresh piece of parchment and started again:

Dear Professor Snape…


	10. Chapter 10

_Dear Professor Snape,_

 _Please don't put this letter straight into the nearest fire. I understand, I know I would want to if I suddenly received a letter from you out of the blue. But please, if you can find it in you to read on then you could just save a life._

It was mercifully quiet deep in the bowels of Hogwarts castle. Quiet and cool, the blazing sunshine of outside could not reach the dungeons, and Severus was content to be there, peacefully sorting through old potions ingredients.

The Dark Lord did not need him today. The Dark Lord had not, in fact, needed much of Severus at all since the debacle at the Ministry and the death of that idiot Black. The new aim of the Dark Side was to quietly recruit now that the return of He Who Must Not Be Named was out in the open. They were, to use a common term, 'laying low' until the initial panic had somewhat calmed. Severus was dreading the moment the mark on his arm burned and he would have to apparate to wherever required.

So, for now, the cool, relaxing atmosphere of his dungeon suited Severus perfectly. Dumbledore had left him alone and promised no interruptions, simply pleased to have him safe in the castle.

This restful silence had been broken several moments ago by the arrival of a brilliant snowy white owl. An owl who happened to belong to Harry Potter.

After staring at the owl for several moments without moving, she seemed to grow bored of waiting and gave a protesting hoot.

"Shut it you" he snapped out of his reverie and stepped forwards to untie the letter from the owl's leg. She blinked at him reproachfully with her large amber eyes and for one moment Severus was absurdly reminded of Lily, chastising him for some careless comment.

Ignoring the sudden ache in his chest that came from this memory, Severus ducked as the owl took off out the door, cuffing the back of his head with her wings.

Why would Harry Potter be writing him a letter? Was the owl as stupid as her master? Had she meant to deliver to Dumbledore several floors up?

It was only when he turned the envelope over and saw his name on the front that Severus believed the letter was meant for him.

He reached the end fairly quickly, but then realised none of it had made any sense. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he started again. Severus' black eyes narrowed into slits the further they moved down the page. His first thought was that Potter had lost his mind. Grief could do strange things to a person and cause all kinds of malfunctions of the brain. If Severus were inclined to be kind to the boy in any way he would offer a potion to help.

But then, Severus knew Harry Potter much better than he cared to admit. Calm and considered were not words he would use to describe the boy. Potter had an explosive temper and poor manners. He shouted, threw things and became so stubbornly pig headed about things. That was the Potter that Severus knew. He did not, ever, beg.

But this letter was different. It was calmer, considered and desperate. Harry, and so it seemed Lupin, both believed that Sirius Black was alive and they would clearly go to any lengths to convince others to help.

Severus sat heavily at his desk and considered the final line again:

' _Please Sir. I promise you that every word of this is true. Sirius is alive. And getting him back may just change everything.'_

Severus hated Sirius Black. He despised the bullying, arrogant git he had been at school of course but it ran deeper than that.

Black had shaken off that idiotic teenager he had once been and, although Severus was loathe to admit it, had become a semi decent person. Azkaban had taken away the arrogance and replaced it with a fierce loyalty and stubborn braveness.

"He's braver than I am anyway" Severus muttered to himself. Black had never once been even the slightest bit tempted by the Dark Lord, never been afraid to stand up for the side he believed in.

And, despite himself, despite everything that had happened, Severus couldn't bring himself to leave Black rotting away in the Department of Mysteries.

So, sighing deeply, he raised his wand to summon parchment and a quill.

"Here goes nothing…"


End file.
